Andrea's Talent Show (41368)
Andrea's Talent Show is a set released in the winter of 2019. Official Description Showcase your talents with LEGO Friends Andrea! It’s showtime with LEGO Friends 41368 Andrea's Talent Show. This set features 3 different rotating stage sets for hours of creative play displaying Andrea’s talents. Get her ready in the dressing room, then on stage, help her sing, play drums or perform magic - twist the knob on the clever box to make a bunny appear! The 2 speakers at the side of the stage rotate to reveal big screens. Enhance the play further by placing your cell phone on the stand and playing a video or music to provide a backdrop for Andrea - 2 yellow clips behind the stage secure the device. Help Chloe use the red and green buttons on the judge’s desk to say what she thinks of the talent show acts, and make the flags drop down above the stage to reveal her reaction. Then use the firework functions to celebrate the results of the LEGO talent show. Includes 2 mini-doll figures: Andrea and Chloe, plus a rabbit figure. *Includes 2 mini-doll figures: Andrea and LEGO Friends Chloe, plus a rabbit figure. *Features a main stage with rotating speakers, plus 3 separate rotating mini sets, 2 backstage areas, a judging panel with flag functions and voting button, a stand to attach a cell phone, fireworks function and a magician's box. *Accessory elements include toy microphone, magic trick set, camera, hairbrush, lipstick, cup, cell phone stand and a fabric skirt for Andrea to change in to. *Magician accessory elements include magician’s cape, magic card, hat, wand and toy rabbit. *Change rotating sets so Andrea can sing, do magic and play her toy drum kit, allowing her to display her many performing talents. *Take Andrea backstage to help her get ready for her big night in her fabric skirt or magician's cape! *Pull out the flags to give a thumbs-up, then set off the fireworks! *Stand your cell phone behind the stage to add amazing backdrops or songs. *LEGO® Friends sets encourage creative play, and make building imaginative and fun. *Connect the circular base from 41383 Olivia's Hamster Playground to the stage to add a motorbike-riding hamster act to the talent show. *Measures over 8” (21cm) high, 9” (25cm) wide and 5” (14cm) deep. LEGO Friends Mini-Site Description LEGO® Friends Andrea’s got talent, and this is the place you can see her perform at her best. Dressed up in her new skirt, Andrea is ready to wow the crowds. Combine and swap the separate stage sets to see Andrea do magic tricks, be a singer to music or play the drums. Help Andrea get ready for the show in her dressing room or get her dressed in her magician's cape. Chloe is judging the talent show. As she presses her voting buttons a flag is revealed showing what she thinks of the act. It's a thumbs-up! Let off the fireworks to celebrate! Fun Facts * This is the only set Chloe appears in. * Andrea and Chloe's torsos and legs are exclusive to this set. ** Chloe's hair and head are also exclusive. * Friends Name Sign (40360) uses a similar colour scheme to this set. * The top of the box for this set reveals the bunny's name is Chili. * In 2019 a build idea for the set, simply titled "ATV", was released on LEGO Life. The description and images can be viewed below. LEGO Life Build Idea: ATV Andrea is ready for a day of adventure on her powerful new ATV. Three big tires make it easy for her to travel over even rough terrain. Is she going to a campground, a race, or just out for a ride? You decide! Rev your engines and build this awesome model, then share it on the LEGO Life app! AB41368-1.jpeg|The required pieces. AB41368-3.jpeg|The build. AB41368-4.jpeg|The build from the back. AB41368-2.jpeg|The underside of the ATV. Gallery 41368-1.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41368 alt2.jpg|Andrea performing for Chloe. 41368 alt3.jpg|The construction of a mini-doll. 41368 alt5.jpg|Blueprint showing the scale of the set compared to a LEGO minifigure. 41368_alt4.jpg|Back of the box. Other Images 41368 alt6.png|Talent show prize, signed by a Ben and David. Category:Sets Category:2019 Sets Category:Winter 2019 Wave Category:Andrea Sets